object_illusionfandomcom-20200223-history
Camera
Camera is an eliminated contestant. She was formerly a fat circle with a square in front of it intended to resemble a Camera. In later episodes, she was changed to a normal camera. Coverage Pilot After Gumball and Watermelon are having a conversation, Camera can be seen walking. After Wii U runs over a rock, Wii U Crashes into Camera. At the first challenge, Camera decides to walk. when Orange and iPad are choosing people for their team, iPad choses Camera. Then iPad’'s team loses causing Camera to be up for elimination. Why At Night? Camera can be seen at the elimination area. She got 1 vote, along with Shampoo and Conditioner. When Cup says that Strawberry can't be a team leader, Camera considers herself as the team leader, everybody laughs at her. Later, her team loses which means she is up for elimination. The Eating Challenge At elimination, Camera gets the most likes, which her prize is arms. After the elimination, she asks where her arms are, and then gets her arms. Wii U then asks if anyone is a dessert. Camera is not amused. then when Conditioner says each her team gets 25 pieces, Camera says that's a lot, then a cake is thrown at her. then her team ends up winning. Well, That's A Scary Thought! Wii U Tells everybody new people are joining the show, and Camera can be seen standing next to Strawberry. later in the killing match, her team wins. Christmas Chaos Camera comes up to Strawberry and says she was thinking of something, Camera says Strawberry needs to be nice to other contestants. and she says that she heard people say that if she's more mean to people she could end up losing. after Strawberry yells at Camera, Camera runs away. At the challenge, Camera can be seen in between Conditioner and Shampoo. after the Grade A's win, Camera's team is up for elimination. Rolling, Rampage, And Romance Camera walks up to Strawberry saying bye, because Camera predicts that Strawberry is gonna be eliminated if she doesn't stop being jerky. then after a long conversation, Camera slaps Strawberry and is kicked in the water. At the challenge, Camera sings, then screams and does a backflip. and gets her team 9 points. but then her team loses. Race Of A Lifetime Camera is up for elimination and is safe with 17 dislikes, which makes her happy. then when oreo admits that Gumball has a crush on Lemon, Camera freaks out. when Lemon doesn't believe it, Camera says that it's true. Soon, her team arrives at the finish line and wins. Pranks A Lot! Part 2 Camera thinks of what she's gonna do, then gets hit with a paintball, and yells at Orange. Soon, her team ends up losing and she's up for elimination. The Comeback When Camera and Gumball are left, Camera asks why people would vote for her. When Wii U Said that if he asked her to talk, Camera then tells Wii U he's not her boss. Then when Gumball is safe, Camera is angry and flinged to the elimination island. Trivia * She was originally armless, but then she got a prize with arms. * In half episodes, she appears to have a speaking disorder like bomby from inanimate insanity. * Due to the speaking disorder, she doesn't pay attention to what she's saying. * Most people think she is male, due to her male sounding voice. Gallery veryoldwebcam.png|Very old webcam Object Illusion Camera New.png Webcam.png|Asset Episode eliminated: Object illusion Episode 9: Missile Impossible Category:Female Category:Eliminated Category:Contestants Category:Hated